Kornblumenblau
by keren-happuch
Summary: Etwas widerwillig lässt Severus Snape die Alleswisserin Hermione Granger an seinem Tränkeprojekt mitarbeiten und entdeckt nach für nach sowohl die Vorteile dieser Zusammenarbeit als auch die eher unbekannten Eigenschaften einer bekannten Trankzutat. (AU, post Hogwarts, SSHG, fluff)


**Story**: Kornblumenblau

**Rating**: P12

**Genre**: Romanze

**Pairing**: SS/HG

**Worte**: 2.451

**Wer hat's erfunden**: JKR. Ihr gehören dummerweise auch die Rechte an Harry Potter und seiner Welt, so dass ich mit dieser Story kein Geld verdiene.

**Vielen Dank an meine Beta Elenja!**

Severus saß in seinem Sessel und starrte in die Flammen. Er versank in Selbstzweifeln, und um das vor sich selbst zugeben zu können, hatte es lediglich einer halben Flasche Old Ogdens und einer Kornblume bedurft.

„Sogar die blöde Blume macht sich über mich lustig!", grollte er und wollte die leuchtend blaue Blüte aus seinem Knopfloch ziehen, als jemand an seine Tür hämmerte.

Es war das erste Wochenende in den großen Ferien. Traditionell hatten sich die Lehrkräfte zum letzten Dinner in der großen Halle getroffen, bevor auch sie für den Sommer getrennter Wege gingen. Severus sah am Tisch entlang auf seine Kollegen. Hagrid, der Wildhüter, saß am entgegengesetzten Ende und somit am weitesten von ihm entfernt. Obwohl Severus nichts gegen ihn hatte, empfand er seine Mahlzeiten auf diese Weise als angenehmer. Ohne direkte Nähe zu dem Wildhüter aß es sich wesentlich ungestörter. Der Stuhl des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war leer. Der arme Kerl war gleich nach den ZAGs und UTZen verschwunden. Der Schock, dass er zumindest den höheren Klassen kaum etwas hatte beibringen können, war zu groß gewesen. Immerhin hatten die meisten von ihnen Geschwister oder andere Verwandte, die im zweiten Krieg gekämpft hatten. Severus konnte nur mutmaßen, wo sich der sogenannte Lehrer zu dieser Zeit aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte ihn jedenfalls weder hinter den Kulissen noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen. Und vielleicht hatte ihn Severus ein Mal zu oft höhnisch angegrinst, wenn er wieder einmal im Krankenflügel lag. Der Tölpel hatte nicht begriffen, dass die Kriegstraumata tief und die Zauberstäbe der Schüler locker saßen.

Rolanda Hooch und Pomona Sprout zankten sich freundschaftlich um das letzte Stück Braten. Auf Flitwicks Stuhl saß seit zwei Jahren Raban Hershwing, doch für Severus würde es immer Flilius' Platz bleiben. Hershwing war doppelt so groß und doppelt so alt wie sein Vorgänger es gewesen war, und leider mehr als doppelt so nervig. Severus vermisste den kleinen Zauberkunstprofessor sehr, obwohl er es nie aussprach.

Minerva McGonnagall saß steif und faltig auf ihrem erhöhten Platz. Neben ihr bemühte sich Sybill Trelawney, seinem Blick zu begegnen, und Severus Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich. Die Wahrsagelehrerin war in Ordnung, fand er, solange sie in ihrem Turm blieb und ihn in Ruhe ließ.

Sein Blick glitt über den neuen Professor für Alte Runen, dessen Namen er sich noch immer nicht merken konnte, und stockte dann plötzlich. Nur seiner langjährigen Übung war es zu verdanken, dass sein Gesicht den erwünschten neutral-ablehnenden Ausdruck behielt. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ihm das entgangen sein?

„Miss Granger!", zischte er der Person, die direkt neben ihm saß, zu, was ihm sofort einen tadelnden Blick von Minerva einbrachte.

„Hermione", setzte er deshalb leiser, aber nicht weniger aufgebracht, hinzu, „was tun Sie hier?"

„Was wissen Sie über Kornblumen?", fauchte er, kaum dass Hermione ihre Zimmertür geöffnet hatte. Seit dem Schulsjahresenddinner waren zwei Wochen vergangen und Severus hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Hermione Granger, ehemaliges Golden Girl von Gryffindor, Septima Vectors Vertretung für deren Sabbatjahr war. Außerdem blieb sie während der Ferien im Schloss, was bedeutete, dass er das alte Gemäuer nicht mehr ganz für sich hatte. Trotzdem waren ihre seltenen Begegnungen höflich und friedlich abgelaufen, so dass Severus sich entschieden hatte, das Mädchen in seine Pläne für den Sommer einzubeziehen. Warum er das tat, war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel, deshalb knurrte er unhörbar, als sie seine Frage unausweichlich beantwortete:

„Die Kornblume. Ihr wissenschaftlicher Name lautet _Centaurea cyanus L._ Ihren Trivialnamen trägt sie, weil sie grundsätzlich dort wächst, wo auch Getreide angebaut wird. Sie mag trockene Böden und keimt, blüht und stirbt während eines Jahres. Ihre Blüten sind von leuchtend blauer Farbe und mythenumwoben. Zum Beispiel tragen Männer auf Freiersfüßen eine Kornblume am Revers. Verwelkt sie innerhalb einer Stunde, so empfindet die Angebetete nichts für den Armen. Viel wichtiger ist die Bedeutung der Kornblume und ihrer Blüten jedoch für die Herstellung einiger Heiltränke und –tinkturen. Oh."

Während Hermiones Vortrag ließ Severus seine Augenbraue nach oben wandern. Er war selbst schuld, schließlich hatte er der Alleswisserin eine Frage gestellt. Es war klar, dass sie zu allem etwas zu sagen. Immerhin hatte sie aufgehört zu dozieren, als die Erkenntnis ihren Worten gefolgt war. Sie kombinierte ihr Wissen über den Krieg mit seiner Frage und kam zu der einzig möglichen Feststellung.

„Es sind Ihre Augen, nicht wahr, Severus?", flüsterte Hermione beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Er brummte, was alles oder nichts heißen konnte. Deswegen bemühte er sich doch, ihre Frage doch zu beantworten:

„Ja und nein, Hermione. Naginis Gift hat nicht, wie das Gift vieler anderer Reptilien, mein Sehvermögen an sich angegriffen. Allerdings sind meine Bindehäute extrem anfällig geworden, was mich dazu zwingt, eine Tinktur zu entwickeln, die dem entgegenwirkt oder zumindest die Beschwerden nach einem Tag mit dampfenden Kesseln und schwitzenden Schülern effektiv lindert. Ich benötige die Kornblume wegen ihrer beruhigenden Wirkung auf Schleimhäute."

Hermione nickte. Vermutlich ging sie im Kopf schon die anderen Möglichkeiten und Zutaten durch, also beeilte er sich, ihr zuvor zu kommen:

„Die Basis besteht aus Kamille und schwarzem Tee." Irritiert sah er, wie ihre Augenbrauen sich hoben. Es passte nicht zu ihr, fand er, es machte sie älter als sie war. Dann ging ihm auf, dass sie tatsächlich älter war, als er dachte. Sie musste jetzt dreiundzwanzig sein und war schon lange kein Mädchen mehr. Plötzlich schien ihm die Luft im kühlen Schloss zum Atmen zu heiß. Da hatte er den Grund, warum er sich ihr für seine Verhältnisse höflich näherte, warum er sie für sein Projekt begeistern wollte. Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können? Entsetzen über sich selbst erfasste ihn, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Kommen Sie", brachte er hervor, „wir gehen zu einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Ich weiß, dass dort sehr viele Kornblumen wachsen."

„Ist es die Lichtung auf dem Gebiet der Zentauren? Früher hat man die Kornblume mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht, deshalb ihr wissenschaftlicher Name."

Severus nickte steif und ließ ihr den Vortritt. So konnte er ihre schmale Figur betrachten, die von einem leichten Kleid umweht wurde. Das Kleid leuchtete in der Sonne strahlendblau, und Severus schloss mit großen Schritten zu ihr auf. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg über die Ländereien fort.

Als sie an der Lichtung angekommen waren, drehte sich Hermione übermütig im Kreis. Sie passte perfekt in diese friedliche Landschaft, dachte Severus. Inmitten der von Blumen und Gräsern bewachsenen Fläche sah sie aus wie das blühende Leben.

Er musterte sie in ihrem Sommerkleid.

„Passen Sie auf", murmelte er griesgrämig, „dass ich nicht aus Versehen Sie einsammele."

Daraufhin schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das er nicht verstand.

Nachdem am Tag zuvor auch der dritte angesetzte Sud für die Augentinktur nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen war, hatte Severus weitere Recherche angeordnet. Nun saß er schräg gegenüber von Hermione an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Ohne die Schüler und ohne Madam Pince war es noch stiller als sonst. Nur das gelegentliche Umblättern oder das leise Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament durchbrachen die Ruhe. Als Severus sich zum wiederholten Mal dabei ertappte, auf Hermiones ruhige Atemzüge zu lauschen, stöhnte er und erhob sich. Durch das hohe Fenster starrte er auf den Verbotenen Wald. Was war nur los mit ihm? Hermione war doch nicht die erste Frau, die ihn anlächelte, wieso verhielt er sich wie ein sabbernder alter Lüstling? In seinen Gedanken schien nur noch Platz für sie und die Dinge, die er gerne mit ihr machen wollte. Das Mädchen wusste bestimmt nicht, welchen Dämon sie da geweckt hatte. Arme Hermione.

„Hermione.", formten seine Lippen ohne sein Zutun, und Severus hätte am liebsten frustriert geknurrt. Das musste aufhören!

Wütend auf sich selbst zog er wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal und legte es auf den ohnehin schon zu großen Stapel auf dem Tisch.

Hermione lächelte. Dann deutete sie auf eine Stelle in dem Wälzer vor ihr.

„Du meine Güte, hören Sie sich das an, das könnte von Merlins Urgroßmutter stammen!"

Severus hatte sich über sie gebeugt, um mitlesen zu können. Ihre Schulter drückte warm in seine Seite und ihre Haare schrien geradezu danach, dass er seine Hände in ihnen vergraben und sie noch mehr in Unordnung bringen sollte.

Sich innerlich versteifend forderte er barsch: „Lesen Sie vor."

„Benötigest Du eine Zauberey zu deinem Schutze, so haengest du einen mit Sorgfalth gewundenen Strauss von Roggenblumen in dein Gemach. Ihre Farbe wie härtestes Schwerth haelt Unheil von dir ferne.

Ein Rath für die Jungfrau: Bevor du in das Gemach deines Herrn gehest, nimmest du ein Bade im Suth der Blume. So bereitet trittest du vor deinen Herrn, der das Rhitual vollendet."

Er holte tief Luft und bereute es gleich darauf. Roch sie etwa nach Kornblumen?

So ein Unsinn, Kornblumen hatten kaum Eigengeruch. Jetzt halluzinierte er schon. Und daran war allein sie schuld mit ihren Haaren, ihrem Wissen, ihrem Lächeln. Severus brachte die dringend benötigte Distanz zwischen sie und dozierte:

„Tatsächlich wird dieser Text Myrddin selbst zugeschrieben, nicht seiner Urgroßmutter. Wie Sie wissen gab es damals zumeist Wald- und Wiesenzauberer, die sich auf die magischen Kräfte der Natur verlassen mussten. Erst mit dem Aufkommen der Zauberstäbe und den damit stärkeren gesprochenen Schutzzaubern begann die Verdrängung der alten Bräuche, die oftmals der neuen Art der Zauberei unterlegen waren."

Den _Rath für die Jungfrau_ ließ er lieber unerwähnt.

Severus flog geradezu durch sein Labor. Die Robe hatte er abgelegt, die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, in einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, in der anderen einen filigranen Rührlöffel aus Eschenholz. Er zerschnitt Kamillenblüten, mörserte die Kornblumen und fügte alles taktgenau einem abgeseihten Sud aus schwarzem Tee hinzu. Als die Konsistenz sich zu verändern begann und eine Paste bildete und die Farbe in ein silbrig schimmerndes Blau wechselte, wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte. Warum genau diese Mischung funktioniert hatte, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Er wusste es einfach. Vielleicht, mutmaßte die Ecke seines Gehirns, die nicht mit Rühren, Beschwören und Abfüllen beschäftigt war, war es das, was einen Tränkemeister ausmachte. Vielleicht war es Intuition.

Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass er nicht allein in seinem Labor war. Doch seine geschulten Sinne sagten ihm, dass keine Gefahr drohte, und als er sich mit leicht gehobenen Mundwinkeln nach getaner Arbeit umdrehte, sah er Hermione neben der Tür lehnen und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarren. Wie gerne er diesen Mund küssen würde! Mit diesem Gedanken verflog seine Hochstimmung. Er musste dringend etwas gegen diese unerwünschte und unerwiderte Zuneigung tun!

„Los jetzt, wir müssen ein letztes Mal zu der Lichtung. Wir müssen die restlichen Kornblumen vor dem Verblühen ernten, damit ich genügend Vorrat herstellen kann."

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und griff nach seiner Robe. Es war ein schottischer Sommertag mit Wolken und Wind. Er würde sie brauchen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, bot Severus Hermione seinen Arm. Gemeinsam liefen sie den mittlerweile vertrauten Weg zur Lichtung der Zentauren. Wenn seine verräterischen Gedanken nicht gewesen wären, hätte er genießen können, dass Hermiones Hand sich weich auf seinen Unterarm legte, dass seine großen Schritte sich ihren kürzeren Beinen anpassten, dass sie immer wieder zu ihm aufsah und die Konversation so leicht und ungezwungen war wie immer. Doch Severus Snape, Extodesser und –spion, fürchtete sich.

Er fürchtete sich vor dem Ende des Sommers, dem Ende der Ferien. Wenn die Schüler erst wieder das Schloss bevölkerten, wäre seine Ruhe vorbei. Es war eine Ruhe, die er zu gerne mit der jungen Frau an seiner Seite geteilt hatte und die er gerne weiter mit ihr teilen würde. Doch mit den Schülern als ständigen Anstandshündchen hatte das schöne Leben ein Ende. Sicherlich würde Hermione sich ihm nicht mehr zuwenden, wenn alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Und das, das wusste er, würde er nicht ertragen. Er hatte vom Ambrosia gekostet und war verloren.

Severus fürchtete sich davor, seine Ruhe wieder ganz für sich allein zu haben.

Hermione schnitt die letzte Kornblume. Sie wirkte traurig, als sie sie anblickte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als hinge Nagini immer noch festgebissen daran. Doch er musste nichts sagen, um sie aufzuheitern. Hermione schien sich plötzlich auf etwas besonnen zu haben. Anstatt die Kornblume in den Korb zu legen, kam sie auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen lächelten, als sie die blaue Blume an sein Revers steckte.

Severus wollte sie küssen. Er wollte es so sehr, dass er seine Hände zur Faust ballte und über Hermione hinwegstarrte, um genug Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

Mit unbewegter Miene betrachtete Severus sein Spiegelbild. Er war nicht mehr ganz die tragische Erscheinung, die er zu Kriegszeiten gewesen war. Sein Haar war kürzer und sauberer, seine Nase und Zähne gerader. Letzteres hatte er einem übereifrigen Heiler zu verdanken, der ihm anscheinend etwas Gutes hatte tun wollen, als er geschwächt von Naginis Biss wehrlos in einem Bett im Sankt Mungos lag. Severus beschwerte sich nicht, doch er hatte sich geweigert, diese Punkte auf der Krankenhausrechnung zu begleichen.

Trotz dieser leichten Verbesserungen war er so blass und dürr und mürrisch wie eh und je.

Hermione jedoch schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie schien seine Gesellschaft sogar zu genießen, und er genoss es, mit ihr zu diskutieren und zu arbeiten. Und er gab sich viel Mühe, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Severus strich ein loses Haar von seinem Ärmel. Es war der letzte Tag, bevor die anderen Professoren aus den Ferien zurückkamen. Er mochte die meisten davon, doch Hermione war ihm am liebsten geworden. Wenn er einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, brachte ihn nicht etwas so Lächerliches wie persönliche Unsicherheit davon ab. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein blütenweißes Hemd und er würde Hermione fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging. Er wollte nicht mehr in seinen Kerkern in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er wollte seine Ruhe mit ihr teilen. Seine Ruhe und seine Mahlzeiten, seine Bücher und sein Bett. Er stöhnte und war von sich selbst genervt.

Innerlich stählte er sich bereits für die Ablehnung, die ihn erwarten würde. Selbst sein Spiegelbild grinste höhnisch, als wollte es ihn fragen, ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Was könnte eine intelligente junge Frau wie Hermione schon an ihm finden?

Severus nahm seine leichte Robe vom Stuhl und schlüpfte hinein. Am Revers steckte noch immer die Kornblume. Sie leuchtete hell im Grau des Kerkers und war noch immer taufrisch.

Die Tür ging auf und Hermione stand aufgebracht vor ihm. Die hochgezogene Augenbraue hatte sie von ihm abgeschaut, da war er selbst in seinem Zustand sicher. Er beschloss, den ersten Schritt in dieser Konversation zu machen.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken!", verteidigte er sich mit nur leichtem Lallen. Das war nicht das, was er hatte sagen wollen, aber wenigstens hatte er nicht zu weinerlich geklungen.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

„Severus", schimpfte sie, „ du bist total blau!"

„Richtig.", stimmte er mit der Logik eines Betrunkenen zu und hielt ihr mit unsteter Hand die Blume hin. „Kornblumenblau."

.


End file.
